This Is Why You Don't Steal From Dragons
by Tactition101
Summary: A reincarnated retired Huntsman is rather upset with Roman.


This Is Why You Don't Steal From Dragons

Summary: A reincarnated retired Huntsman is rather upset with Roman.

Story Start: Vale

Marco Greyson felt his right eyelid twitch as he took in the massive damage to his Dust Store called the Dusty Scales. Odd name for sure, but as a Komodo Dragon Faunus, it fit. The Dusty Scales was one of the few Dust Shops in Vale where Faunus could come get Dust for a properly fair price. Being a retired Hunter, looking like he did, _and_ having a _chainsaw shotgun_ as his Hunter Weapon? No supplier in their right mind wanted to piss him off by stiffing him on a shipment or charging extra. It didn't hurt that in his previous life he had been a US Marine so he knew how to do intimidating rather well thank you very much.

Yeah, Marco was a reincarnated soul, big whoop. All that had meant in this strange new world he had been reborn in was that he was top of his class in Beacon Academy due to having both extra academic knowledge and combat experience. Still, since you're obviously not going to leave it at that, he had been called John Nable back when he was a human and he had made Master Gunnery Sargent before retiring after twenty years in the Corps. _Moving On_.

What was important _here_ was that after serving yet again as a Hunter for a few decades, the retired at fifty Hunter had decided that he'd rather like making it so that Faunus weren't shifted just because of a few added body parts. He didn't join the White Fang per se, he had fought for far longer than most of his fellow Hunters and Huntresses after all so he decided to go into the Dust business, selling Dust in a Faunus heavy area at prices that while not dirt cheap (Pun intended) were still very affordable. He hadn't been robbed in seventeen years, people too afraid to after that one punk who tried to hold him at gun point lost both hands to his Grim Reaper. Yet here he was now looking around his trashed store, every bit of Dust that had been stocked on the shelf gone. Strangely enough, the lien was still in the safe he kept in the back room, and while Marco counted that as a blessing, he was still pissed off.

A pissed off Marco Greyson was apparently a terrifying thing to behold as the Human Vale Police Officer nervously swallowed and said "Uh, we're still collecting evidence of course, but given how the crime scene matches the others that have been hit recently, working theory is that it was Roman Torchwick who did this. It fits his current MO after all. All of the Dust grabbed but the Lien left in the cashiers and safes of the stores he's hit." The officer then frowned and continued "Though it's kind of odd, yours is the first one he hit in this section of Vale, but it's not because he ran out of stores to hit in his normal area of operation."

Marco hummed before he let off what should have been a nonchalant shrug that still came off as slightly terrifying when coupled with the toothy grin the retired Hunter had as he said "I'll let you boys figure that out during his interrogation. Do let me know when I can reopen for business."

As Marco began walking down the street, the officer called "You think you can find him when we can't?" There wasn't any derision in the question, simply curiosity. This WAS a retired Hunter after all, it wasn't a good idea to doubt them if they managed to make it long enough to reach that status.

"I still have some old contacts from way back when." Marco said with a negligent wave over his shoulder.

Time Skip: An Hour Later, The Docks

At a bar called the Dancing Goose, Marco calmly sipped at his drink, a second untouched drink next to him. As a rugged figure slipped into the other side of the booth he was in, Marco pushed the drink over and the man easily grabbed it and drained half the glass before he set it back on the table and said "Fifteen years without a single word to me then you suddenly call for a meeting, you must be _really_ upset, not that I can blame you given what word on the street says."

"We operate on different sides of the tracks, I didn't want to cause you any trouble." Marco said with a slight smirk.

"I can appreciate that." The figure said, giving Marco a slight toast before he took a smaller sip out of his drink before setting it down with a solid thunk on the table before the old Orangutan leaned forward and said "Let's get down to business shall we?"

"Indeed, Police believe that it was one Roman Torchwick that trashed my place. Where is he?" Marco asked leaning forward as well.

The orangutan hummed and said "At the moment, who knows? He always moves after he pulls off a job, successful or not. Give me a few hours though, a day tops, and I'll have a most likely location for you."

Marco nodded, having expected that and drained his glass. Sliding over a pair of five hundred Lien cards, he said "You know how to reach me."

"Always a pleasure Old Friend." His fellow Faunus said with amusement as he pocketed the money.

Time Skip: That Night, North Vale Warehouse Sector

Roman Torchiwick was leaning back in his chair, feet on the desk in front of him. The end of his cigar briefly glowed crimson as he took in a deep pull before puffing out the smoke and once more turned the Blue Dust crystal over in his hand as he said "That Old Man had some pretty good merchandise. It's not often you find a Grade Six crystal outside of the fancy stores."

The room was silent for a moment before his partner Neo seemed to shatter into existence, the mute pouting at Roman for having noticed her entrance into the office. The pair didn't get to go any further in their possible conversation though. At that moment, the rather loud sound of a Dust powered shotgun on semi auto rang out from the warehouse proper, screams of fear and pain soon followed. Roman quickly sprung up to his feet, snatching up his cane weapon while Neo readied her umbrella even as she cast an illusion to hide her presence again.

A few moments later, the gun shots stopped and there was silence except for one poor sod moaning in pain. Then there was a sudden revving sound and the door to the office split down the middle as a chain saw tore through it. As the two door halves fell to either side, a pissed off Komodo Dragon grinned at a now rather nervous looking Roman and said "Here's JOHNNY!"

Scene Change: Time Skip, Twenty Minutes Later

Blue and red lights were flashing against the warehouse walls. Several police officers were combing the scene even as the doors of the last ambulance closed and the vehicle took off to the hospital. The same police officer from earlier that morning shook his head as he watched it leave and said "Unbelievable, on top off of everything else you did during your fight in there you used Burn Dust on your chainsaw and chopped off Roman and that chick's hands, talk about going Old School. You're lucky you're a retired Hunter or we would have to take YOU in as well you know."

Marco shrugged before he lightly rubbed the back of his head and said "Eh, maybe that was a bit much, but I wanted to make sure they wouldn't be able to rob a place again anytime soon."

"Well, I'd say you certainly managed that." The officer said, shivering a little at the gruesome memory before he continued "I think we've got everything handled over here. We'll be in touch about returning your merchandise to you as well as getting you Roman's bounty in the next few days." The officer paused for a moment before he nodded his head and said "Thanks for your help sir." With that, he went back into the warehouse to continue processing the scene with his fellow police officers.

Marco watched him go before he hummed and began walking home, Grim Reaper resting on his shoulder and lightly singing ACDC's TNT as he went.

END

Author's Notes

So, this came about in a bit of a roundabout way. Some of my Discord buddies and I were putting forth our thoughts on what Devil Fruit Cross would get in the Crossbrain's One Piece story, This Bites. I put forth that Cross getting a Komodo Dragon Zoan fruit would be fitting given how his words can be rather toxic so the rest of his mouth would match. Then I heard a part of a comedian's work go through my head, one Jon Reep, more specifically "For all I knew, there was a Komodo Dragon with a chainsaw in his hand!" (Look up Metro Jethro, The Wedding Dress Disaster, 1:45) Well, there's only one show I know of where that could be an actual possibility so enter RWBY. The Shining Reference was just too good to pass up so I made it a reincarnated Faunus with a chainsaw. The rest was just story dressing.


End file.
